


Perfect

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Harry had imagined the perfect Christmas.





	

When Harry imagined his first Christmas with Zacharias, he pictured snow-covered windowsills and cuddles beneath the tree. Instead, they spent Christmas Day on a battlefield, returning home to find the eggnog had soured and that the biscuits Harry made had tasted more of burnt sugar than of Christmas cheer.

It wasn't perfect, but they were together. Harry didn't mind that Zacharias's carolling was out of tune or that his feet were cold against Harry's shins in bed. His lips were warm and when Harry whispered 'I love you', Zacharias's smile was like a thousand perfect Christmases all rolled into one.


End file.
